


Magical Mishaps

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Coming Out, Discovery, First Time, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Repression, Underage - Freeform, handjobs, nothing explicit happens until Zach is 15 and Frankie 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Rance didn't believe in magic or bisexuality. That was until he got accepted into Hogwarts and met Frankie Grande...Suddenly, flying on brooms, casting spells, and kissing boys don't seem so strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Hogwarts (0-11)

Zach Rance learned from an early age that he wasn't like the other kids.

In elementary school, his name became Zach _sit-down-and-raise-your-hand_ Rance. He was a good kid, but he couldn't stay at his desk for longer than a couple minutes without wandering off. Zach spent most of his lunches in the classroom because he had called out or cut the line or pushed another kid out of the way.

On the playground, Zach was a menace. He was too rough. He was too loud. He wanted to win, and he would push and scuff anyone’s knees in order to be the champion. Afterwards, Zach would say sorry ten times and bring bandages, but the other kid’s tears were louder than his well meaning apologies.

At home, he was always under foot and so Zach preferred to spend time playing with the kids on his street rather than listening to his mother scream at him for not making his bed or finishing his homework.

He only liked to play games with boys. Zach thought girls were cute, but they cried even more easily than boys and that got him in trouble. So Zach only played with the boys on his block: basketball, baseball, video games, and golf.

“I bet that I could make the basket from all the way over here,” Zach decided, and his neighbor, AJ, agreed with a yeah, right. AJ was two years older than him, in middle school, and Zach wanted to impress him so badly. They were 10 feet away from the basket.

“What the heck?! The ball, literally, just turned directions midair and went into the hoop. How did you do that, Zach?”

“It’s no big deal- I got skills that would make your jaw drop. I bet I could make it with my eyes closed!”

“Nah, that was just beginner's luck. No way that you could make it with your eyes closed!”

“Okay, let’s make this an interesting bet. If I make this shot with my eyes closed AND backwards then you have to...give me a kiss. On the lips. Like a real kiss that a girl would do,” Zach challenged, and he knew that he could make this basket. All he had to do was ‘will’ it and the ball would perform however he wanted. It was almost like magic. _Almost_.

“Deal”

Zach closed his eyes, took a deep breath, turned around, and threw the ball. He could tell from AJ’s shriek and the swoosh of the basketball net that it had gone in. Zach reopened his eyes and gave a pelvic thrust into the air. Boy, did he have talent. Zach told AJ that if he backed out of the dare then that meant he was ‘gay.’ So AJ crossed his arms, closed his eyes and told him to ‘ _get on with it_.’ Zach, gleeful, leaned in to claim his prize.

“ _Zachary Collin Rance_? What in the world are you doing?” Zach turned around, but he could tell from his mother’s face that she had seen him press his lips against Aj’s. He could feel his face burning, and he wanted to be anywhere but here. Zach closed his eye’s, ‘willed’ to be gone, and he felt his ear’s pop.

He opened his eyes, and he was staring down at the neighborhood. It took him a moment to realize that he was standing on top of the roof of his house. He could hear his mother screaming his name, and he watched as AJ scampered away. Zach, face still heated in mortification, drew his legs close to his chest and huddled for fear on the roof.

How in the world had he ended up on the roof? Zach would have guessed magic, but he was certain there was no such thing. Zach believed in real things like science, video games, and overbearing mothers. His mother had told him that he would understand everything when he was older, but he wanted to know NOW. Why couldn't he sit still? How had he made all the balls go into the hoop and ‘willed’ himself onto the roof? Why did he keep re-imagining pressing his lips against the other boys?

It had just been a peck, Zach decided, he wasn't gay. Zach had never met anyone who was gay, but he had seen a gay man in the grocery store. The man had been wearing all pink, had his ears pierced, and kept singing to the giggling man next to him about something. His mother had grabbed his hand, steered Zach around them, and muttered a word that Zach didn't understand. Zach, who loved to play sports and video games, wasn’t anything like that singing man from the grocery store. Zach remembered the rush that he had felt when his neighbor had agreed to the bet, but his mother’s angry face made him feel sick.

Zach hid his face in his knees and prayed to god, or anyone who would care about a dumb kid’s prayers, that he could be normal and make his parent’s happy. He prayed that he could sit still and concentrate. He prayed that he could stop moving basketballs with his mind or disappearing. He prayed that it was all going to be okay.

\------

“Zach, your father and I wanted to talk about what happened today. You’re-”

“I’m not _gay_! It was all AJ’s idea and I just went along with it and don’t be mad at me and-”

“Zach, of course you’re not gay,” his mother laughed and squeezed his father’s hand, “AJ told us that it was just a silly dare, and I wouldn't worry about that. No, I was referring to you disappearing onto the roof today. Yes, Zach, I know how you did that. I didn't want to tell you until you started to develop abilities but...you’re a _wizard_ , Zach.”

What. The. Hell. Of all the things that Zach had expected his mother to say this was NOT one of them. He looked down at his hand and back up at his mother. She was smiling, but the expression seemed forced. His father was silent.

“But-but-but- you told me that magic didn't exist!”

“And I also used to tell you that if you made a face for long enough then it would stay away. Sometimes, to protect other people, adults have to lie, Zach. You’ll learn that when you’re a parent, but I had to have kept this a secret in order to protect you. I know that you mean well, but you have such a big mouth. I didn’t want the Ministry of Magic on my doorstep because you had told AJ about your abilities in an attempt to impress him. Trust me, Zach, I know you,” His mother explained, but Zach had mostly stopped listening ever since she had said wizard.

“So are you two, like, witches and wizards?”

“No, Zach, your father had ‘normal’ parents, and I was born a squib. That means I was born without magical abilities, but your grandparents, god rest their soul, had abilities just like you. You’re cousin, Lindsey, is a witch, and she’s in her sixth year of Hogwarts-”

“What? Lindz? Oh my god, I’m going to kill her for keeping this a secret! Wait, are you telling me she’s been sneaking around to some sort of magical school and she HASN'T been studying to become an Olympic wrestler? Shit, that makes so much more sense now that I think about...” Zach trailed off, pacing around the kitchen, and he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that his parents had kept this from him, and if his parents could keep something so big a secret...then what else hadn't they told him?

He was overwhelmed. Zach kept interrupting her to ask questions. _(How did you get to Hogwarts? Could he get a magical pet? Could he get a broom? Why couldn’t he tell any of his friends?)_

After his mother told him to go to sleep and to try to process all this new information, Zach lay in bed and stared at his ceiling in wonder. All the pain was replaced with hope. His world, which had seemed so narrow and uncomfortable before, was opening up, and Zach fell asleep dreaming of flying on a broom. He was flying closer to the sun, and he caught it in his hand.

\------

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

 

Dear Mr. Rance,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

\------

 


	2. 11-13

Zach Rance...hmmm, quite the mind you got there. A boy like you would do well in any house. There is cunning in you but also kindness. You want so badly to prove yourself, and you value bravery above all else. Very well, you would be best in..." _GRYFFINDOR_!"

\-----------

Zach met Frankie Grande on the first day of potions, and he had never seen anyone so arrogant and self absorbed. Frankie, with his pink hair and bright eyes, easily outshone all the other students. The second that Slughorn asked a question he was waving his hand in the air. Zach hated and admired the confidence he had.

"...and can anyone tell me the properties of- Oh my, Grande! Should I just give five points to Slytherin now or after you give me the correct answer?"

Frankie had laughed and then recited the text book definition. Zach rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breathe showoff. Frankie wore dress robes all day with frills on them, which he claimed where all the rage with wizards in Paris, and Zach had never seen such a flamboyant boy in his life.

"Grande's so cocky! He thinks that he has the whole world wrapped around his little finger tips. Merlin's beard, just because he's 1/4th Veela and can correctly regurgiatate the textbook that doesn't mean he's so amazing. What a- a- a _peacock_!"

Zach lay on the dorm coach and ranted. He still had a whole essay to do but no inspiration to write it. Caleb had only just scrawled his name at the top.

Pao groaned, "Well, we sure could use his peacock brains right now. Because this potions essay isn't going to disapparate anytime soon!"

Zach sat up, motivated at the thought of beating Frankie, and he poured all his energy into writing the essay. Despite his best effort, his parchment came back with red marks and Frankie's was given back with a smile from Slughorn and an invitation to his exclusive parties, which had never happened to a first year before. Zach fumed in silence.

The only thing worse than Frankie's arrogance was the way that his eyes easily skimmed over Zach. Frankie was always surrounded by a loving posse of friends, and his twin sister, Ari, adored him. He had no time for an average muggle-born like Zach.

As luck would have it, Zach and Frankie were in the same flying lesson. Zach watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Frankie bragged that he could outrace anyone on a broomstick, and Zach looked down at his broom with determination. Professor Hooch was forced to leave because Caleb had accidentally knocked himself out with his own broom, and Zach decided this was the perfect opportunity to make his move.

"Hey, Grande, want to make a bet?" Zach taunted and Frankie looked down at him with disdain. By his side, his twin sister, Ari, whispered something in Frankie's ear that made him laugh.

"And what would I want with the likes of you? Aren't you that boy who made fun of my robes for having silk lace on the cuffs?"

Zach grinned, elated that Frankie recognized him, and continued, "Yah, those are the sissiest robes I've ever seen in my life. If you want to prove that you're not a girl...then you'll race me to touch, uh, the top of the Quidditch poles!"

"Well, what's at stake?"

"Whoever wins makes the other one...their house elf for the day! And they can make the other one do anything they want. _Anything_ ," Zach decided, and Frankie's eyes darkened. He whispered something to his twin, gave Zach a confident smirk, and effortlessly mounted his broom with a wink.

Pao raised her hand and counted, "You will race at three. One....two... _three_!"

Zach was fast, but Frankie wasn't afraid to play dirty; he elbowed Zach on his way up. Zach avoided Frankie's flailing limbs, and raced forward. He had always gotten what he wanted when he was younger by willing it so he willed his broom to go fast, and, in the blink of an eye, Zach was atop the goal post with Frankie by his heels. He clutched the pole in victory.

"Zach _won_! He _won_! He won! Gryffindors!" The first year crowd chanted, and the Slytherin's booed in protest. Frankie, used to always being on top, scowled in disappointment.

Then Madam Hooch was back with Caleb, and she was screaming at them to come down. Zach and Frankie earned their first detentions that way, and the Slytherin boy started to wipe the tears out of his eyes. His twin sister, Ari, wrapped him in a hug and glared at Zach.

Zach screamed for everyone to hear, "See you tomorrow, house elf! Your service starts at sun up and concludes at dark."

\----------

"You disgust me. Did you know that?," Frankie grumbled as Zach ordered him to blow his porridge for him. He grinned as Frankie begrudingly obeyed, blowing more spit than cool air onto his hot porridge, and then shoving Zach the bowl.

"Is that any way to talk to your master, Grande?" Zach wiggled his eyebrows and delighted in Frankie's humiliation. Pao was giving him a strange look and Caleb wondered aloud who exactly the Slytherin was here. Zach was too infatuated with Frankie's constant attention to care.

"This is so dumb, Rance...You're just bitter that I have higher marks than you" Frankie sneered and looked longingly over his shoulder to where his sister and fellow Slytherins were sitting. Zach grabbed his hand and dragged Frankie outside.

"What are you doing? Our potion's lesson starts in half an hour!"

"We'll make it," Zach reassured him and pulled him down towards Hagrid's hut. He introduced Frankie to Hagrid. When Frankie heard that Hagrid used to be friends with Harry Potter, his eyes light up.

They were ten minutes late to potions, which earned them points from both their houses, but Frankie and Zach grinned at each other as they entered the classroom. Nothing was better than biscuits and tea with your favorite half-giant groundskeeper.

“You’re not so bad, Rance,” Frankie sniffed after class had ended, “For a Gryffindor.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Grande...for a Slytherin.”

\----------

 

Dear Grande,

Summer this year has been hot as balls. And twice as boring. There’s nothing to do in the neighborhood, and I don’t live by any other witches or wizards.

My Mom thinks just because I’m thirteen that I need to start being ‘responsible.’ So she’s been teaching me how to do my own laundry. (Ugh) She’s pregnant so she’s really cranky all the time, and she’s been on a ‘cleaning spree.’ Is it politically correct to say that I feel like a house elf?

I’ve wasted too much ink recording my boring ass life...

So tell me how you’ve been! You told me that you and your family were planning to visit the States? Did you get the package I sent you before you left?

~~Love~~

Sincerely Zach Rance (aka your favorite Gryffindor)

 

\----------

 

Dear Rancey-pants,

Sorry to hear that your life is such a bore right now.

I’m surprised you aren't out terrorizing the neighborhood. You spend all of your time at Hogwarts trying to skip classes and all your time at home trying to get back to Hogwarts? Merlin, you’re such a paradox! (It’s okay- you know I love it)

Try to enjoy your time before classes start and we’re locked inside trying to study up on our books!

Our portkey from Paris to the US is set to leave this afternoon! Paris has been such a dream, and Ari and I have bought out all the stores. The amount of gallons we spent is sure to cause an inflation! I also got you a special something that I’ll give you in September....

Nothing as great as that new cauldron you got me (how did you know pink was my favorite color?)!

I’m trying to finish writing this letter and Ari keeps teasing me to stop writing to my ‘boyfriend.’ (How funny!)

Can’t wait to see you soon

Your (only) Slytherin friend

Frankie Grande

 

\----------

 

Zach got this funny feeling in his stomach as he read the letter. His eyes paused over the word 'boyfriend,' and he got a tingly feeling in his toes, which was silly because he was straight....right?

He hid the letter in his special collection were everything that Frankie had ever sent him was hidden. When his mother had tried to touch that drawer he had screamed at her.

Zach thought that going to Hogwarts would help him figure out all his problems. Yet, he couldn't explain why at night sometimes he would take out Frankie's letters and read them by the light of his wand.

Was he under some sort of spell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! 
> 
> Zach is figuring out some of his feelings ;) I wonder whose spell he's under?
> 
> Leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed this and want to see more!


	3. 13- 15

"I got you something from my trip like I promised, Rance. They're all the rage in Paris," Frankie grinned at him as he slid into the train compartment. Zach, who was sharing a bag of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans with Caleb, looked up immediately at the sound of Frankie's voice. Zach felt his cheeks turn pink as he took in the boy's tan and the sharp contour of his cheeks. Wow, he looked good.

"Please don't tell me you got me those frilly robes you used to wear when you were eleven," Zach groaned.

"Oh, even _better_. Check it out," Frankie reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like a flower on a gold chain. Zach accepted the present but tilted his head in confusion. Frankie was grinning at him expectantly as Caleb made an impressed noise.

"Um, thank you for the rose necklace, Frankie?"

Frankie rolled his eyes: "Such an uncultured, young man. You don't know what this is- do you?"

"Should I?" Zach inspected the flower carefully. He could detect traces of magic, but it seemed ordinary.

"Tut tut. You have obviously not been keeping up with wizard vogue. I saw these all over the papers, and I knew that I needed one. It's a 'Twin Fleur Collier'- I have one and you have one. It changes color based on the other wearer's mood."

"Like a muggle mood ring?"

"Ew, no. These are special. They also relay messages between the two wearers. No two necklaces are alike. Come here; I'll put it on for you," Frankie leaned over to clasp the chain over Zach's neck. The rose hung above his heart, and it was a beautiful, pink color.

"Pink is happiness. Green means jealousy, spite, and sickness. Yellow is contentment. Black is anger, disgust, and hatred. Red, of course, is lust or love- depends who you ask."

"So...like a flower mood ring except it tells you your friend's mood instead of your own?"

"Why do I bother doing nice things for you? I should have given it to Micheal- he would have appreciated it." Frankie rolled his eyes.

The necklace Frankie clasped around his own neck glowed pink, and Zach stared at it. Zach bit his lip as he thought of Frankie giving the necklace to someone else, and the tips of Frankie's petals turned a putrid green in response.  

Caleb, who had been silent the whole time, muttered, "I thought dem were for long distance _lovers_? So that they could see what the other was doing? You two are so weird."

Frankie cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Zach giggled and grinned up at the other boy.

\-----------------------------------

Zach would check on the necklace sometimes, but it mostly glowed yellow, pink, and the occasional black. There was one evening, however, when he was walking towards the qudditch pitch, that he felt it grow warm and Zach looked down to see that it was a deep red. He stared down in disbelief, and, as Zach realized what that mean't, he unclasped the necklace and shoved it into his pockets.

It started to rain as he was practicing, and, instead of going back inside, he flew around the pitch and cried. The bludger hit him in the arm and Zach struggled to stay on his broom. He couldn't imagine who it was that Frankie was glowing red for. The thought made his heart clench. Fuck, Zach wasn't even gay. So why did he slump into the locker rooms, peel off his wet clothes, and try to drown himself in the showers?

After that incident, Zach refused to wear the charm. Frankie didn't broach the subject, but Zach noticed that he had stopped wearing his necklace. Frankie also started hanging out with that other Slytherin- Micheal- and was all over him. They started dating right before Christmas break.

"Wow, nice potion, babe," Micheal leaned over and pecked Frankie on the lips. Frankie grinned, batting his lashes, as he accepted the affection. Slughorn nodded and awarded them ten points for producing a perfect hair-removal potion.  

"Zach! You're crushing our frog livers!" Pao grabbed his hand, but it was too late. Their potion was goop-like instead of liquid, and it smelled like burnt toast.

"Too much pressure there, boy. What do we say about trying to make potions while angry? Maybe you can get your friend Frankie to tutor you, eh?"

"I'm sure he's too busy over there making love potions," Zach sneered and narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem, Rance? Is there something wrong with the fact that I'm gay, huh?"

"I don't give a shit if you're gay. But I don't see any other couples all over each other in the middle of class."

"I think you have a problem- I don't see anyone else complaining just because Micheal and I are affectionate. It's not illegal to kiss. So if you have something to say then you can say it to my face," Frankie snapped, pushing away his boyfriend, and raising his wand even as Slughorn told them to 'settle down.'

Zach jerked around, wand ready, but he accidently knocked over his cauldron. The black goop ate through the table, and Zach screamed as some burned his leg. A searing pain went through him as he fell to the floor. He clutched at his leg.

"Pao and Caleb get Zach to Madame Pomfrey."

Zach groaned as they lifted him up. He was in for a painful night as he had to drink vile potions to regrow the skin that had been stripped from his leg. Pao and Caleb stayed with him for a couple hours and brought him his homework before they decided to head up to the common room.

" _Pssst_ , Rance."

"Grande," he greeted as Frankie snuck onto his bed. He hissed in pain as Frankie's hand grazed his leg, and Frankie quickly pulled back and scooted higher so that he was sitting by Zach's face.

"Look- I'm sorry you got hurt. And- and I'm sorry that I haven't been spending as much time with you. I know that you feel like you've lost a friend....because that's how I feel right now," Frankie whispered.

Zach responded by reaching for Frankie's hand and interlacing their fingers. He felt like he was a first year again instead of a fourth- desperatly trying to get Frankie's attention by any means necessary.

"I don't care that you're gay, Frankie. I'm sorry that you feel that way. It's just...I felt so alone. I thought we were best friends? You told me that you would take me to see your house over the holidays, but now you're taking...him," Zach confessed and his voice cracked. He hid his face in the pillow because he hated feeling this vulnerable in front of Frankie.

"We are friends," Frankie reassured him and snuggled closer to him. They fell asleep curled up against oneanother. Zach was soothed by the feeling of Frankie's fingertips running through his hair.

\----------------

Zach heard from Pao that Micheal was crying in Moaning Myrtles bathroom (the favorite spot for spurned lovers), and Zach knew what had happened. He was in a great mood all day, and Pao, who was used to him being moody, had decided that someone had accidentally put a cheering charm on him.

Zach didn't  care what anyone else thought because he was on a mission.

"Grande!"

"Zach?! Merlin's beard- I'm not the twin that you want!" Ariana rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand out of Zach's excited grip. Zach just shoved a piece of parchment into the palm of her hands and told her to give it to Frankie. She opened the scroll, read it, and grinned.

"You know that I'm not an owl right? But I'll do it for love," Ariana tucked away the parchment and winked. Zach would have denied it if it was anyone else, but there was no point in hiding his affection away from Frankie's twin sister. Besides, he had to rely on her to relieved the message.

So, Zach shivered as he stood in the qudditch field and waited. He didn't even know if Frankie would come, but Zach was too afraid to do this in the daytime. A couple minutes to midnight, someone hugged Zach from behind. Zach jumped and then giggled when he realized it was Frankie.

"You came," Zach sighed in wonder.

Frankie responded by pressing their foreheads together and intertwining their fingertips. Despite the cold, Zach's body felt heated.

"I loved you note. Such a secret romantic, aren't you Zach? It's a good thing I studied runes though because it took me twenty minutes to decipher your handwriting. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Frankie looked up at him, and the moon was reflected in his eyes. Zach's mouth suddenly felt dry, and he couldn't say the words. Instead, he pulled a little mistletoe toe out from his pocket and held it above their heads.

Without a word, Frankie leaned up on his toes and pecked him on the lips. Too quick. Zach curled his fingers around the curve of Frankie's neck and pulled him back. Frankie had his arms around Zach's shoulders, and he was making this soft humming noise as he enjoyed their kiss. Zach pulled back, flushed, and stared down at Frankie in wonder.

They kissed again. And again. And again.

" _Look_ ," Frankie untangled them and pulled something out from under his robes. It was the rose necklace, and it was glowing bright red. Vibrant.

Frankie tilted his head, and he was waiting for Zach to say something. Anything. But Zach was afraid. He had wanted to kiss Frankie, but he wasn't sure what to do after that. He had assumed that everything would make sense if he kissed Frankie, but he felt light-headed and more confused than before.

"Let's...let's go back inside," Zach decided.

Frankie nodded, shoving the necklace back under his robes, but the light had gone out of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awww :( 
> 
> Zach, fix it!


End file.
